My Main Priority
by ForeverShipping173
Summary: When Arthur starts to get anonymous threats about Merlin's safety, he is determined to track down the culprit and keep his servant safe. Merlin has no idea why Arthur has suddenly turned so protective over him, but just who has got it in for the warlock and how long can Arthur protect him for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; So I've had this idea in my mind for quite a while now and now I've finished writing my last story, I can focus on this:D Review and let me know what you think?:3**

**My Main Priority**

**Summary; When Arthur starts to get anonymous threats about Merlin's safety, he is determined to track down the culprit and keep his servant safe. Merlin has no idea why Arthur has suddenly turned so protective over him, but just who has got it in for the warlock and how long can Arthur protect him for?**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

"And make sure I can see my face in that armour when you're done cleaning it!" King Arthur shouted after his manservant.

"Of course Sire, we all know how much you like looking at your own reflection, " Merlin replied cheerily.

"Well it's better looking at mine than yours _Merlin" _Arthur retorted back.

Although he would never admit this to Merlin, he enjoyed these conversations.

Arthur heard Merlin mutter something under his breath then walk off with his armour ready to polish it.

Arthur smiled to himself.

As much as he said that Merlin was annoying, the banter Merlin gave Arthur was one of the reasons he liked the boy so much and kept him around for so long.

Arthur had no time for bootlickers, and Merlin was probably the only servant who gave as good as he got, who stood up to Arthur and kept him in his place.

He would rather die than admit this to him, but he needed Merlin.

When Arthur got into his chambers, he saw an envelope addressed to him sitting on his table.

Merlin must of left him a note reminding him of something.

But it wasn't his handwriting, Arthur had read enough of speeches Merlin had wrote for him to know that.

He took out the letter and froze when he read it.

_Your highness,_

_I recommend from now on you keep a better eye on your manservant. It would be a shame if something happened to him. This is your first warning, I won't be so considerate in the future. I'll be with Merlin by the time you read this._

Had someone just threatened Merlin?!

The kindest and most loyal person you would ever meet and someone was threatening to hurt him?

Arthur had no idea who this was, but he was intending on finding out.

Arthur looked down at the note again.

"I'll be with Merlin", it read.

Merlin!

Arthur raced down the long winding corridors of the castle to the armoury.

He was frightened of what he might find.

He shot through the door and to his relief, found Merlin sitting there cleaning his armour quite safe.

"Oh let me guess, I need to hurry up, well I'm sorry Sire but-" Merlin started to say.

"Merlin, come with me." Arthur said in a way that made Merlin realise he couldn't argue.

"What about your armour?"

"I'll get someone else to do it. You're with me the rest of the day," he stated.

Merlin looked confused but put down the armour and followed his master out the door.

There was no way Arthur was letting Merlin out of his sight from now on.

* * *

**A/N; Don't worry, the rest will be much longer chapters, I just needed to start off the story, and Arthur will soon start to get a lot more angry and protective as more notes come in;) Please remember to review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Okay, so first of all, to answer some questions; This isn't slash, I'm just writing it as friendship because even though I ship them, I know some people don't and don't want to put them off reading it because of that, but feel free to read it as more than friendship if you like:) And this is set just before Series 4! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

"I want you to stay with me today Merlin." Arthur said.

"Why?"

Arthur quickly scanned few a through excuses before deciding on one.

"I'm busy, I might need a servant."

The truth was Arthur was scared something would happen to him if he wasn't with him, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"What if I'm busy today?"

"Well, are you?"

"No, but-"

"See, you've got nowhere to be and I need you, so no slacking off to the tavern like you normally do."

Merlin looked annoyed at the last comment then suddenly seemed suspicious.

"You don't normally make me stay with you, why is today different?"

"Merlin, for once, would you just do as I say without questioning it!" Arthur shouted.

He was beginning to lose his temper.

The threat over Merlin made him scared, and as he wasn't scared very often, he hid his fear with his anger and it made him get annoyed easily.

Merlin looked a bit taken aback from Arthur shouting at him and quietly said "Sire" before bowing his head and picking up clothes from the floor.

That made Arthur feel guilty, Merlin only ever did that when Arthur had upset him.

But it was for his own good, he couldn't tell Merlin the real reason he didn't want him out of his sight, the idiot would think he could handle it himself and take matters into his own hands which might make the threats turn into actual harm for his friend.

And anyway, he would get worried and he didn't need to be, Arthur would deal with it.

He would ask the guards if they had seen anyone come near his chambers, and he would find whoever put that note there.

And when he did find them, they wouldn't know what had hit them.

* * *

Why was Arthur being such a clotpole?

He wanted Merlin to stay with him the whole day because he was busy?

Not like Merlin had any plans or anything, or if something came up, he would have to rush out to save the dollop-head again.

Did Arthur even have any idea what it was like to constantly protect someone from people who wanted to do them harm?!

Arthur would never understand.

Maybe he should actually go to the tavern just this once to teach the cabbage head a lesson.

He wasn't even busy today, what was Arthur on about!

He would definitely need to sneak out at least once today.

Not like Arthur would even notice he was gone.

* * *

**A/N; Please remember to leave your reviews:) See you next update!**


End file.
